


Shadow World Dynamics

by tella



Series: Mortal Instruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tella/pseuds/tella
Summary: Someone asked in the comments about the other characters dynamics.So I thought I would post this and I will update it as more characters are added and stories progresses.





	Shadow World Dynamics

Sorry this isn’t an update or one shot, but I was asked about the other characters dynamics. I have mentioned them in passing but I have focused more on Magnus and Alec, but I’ll try to mention it more in future chapter and stories as it is part of their world. I’ll also add characters as they are introduced in the story.

 

 **Warlocks:**  
     - Warlocks dynamic is tied to their magic.  
     - The more powerful they are the stronger their dynamic, there are subs and  
        switch warlocks but they do tend to be more dominate.  
     - Magnus is one of the few rare warlock who is powerful but has a submissive dynamic. It hurts Magnus                 when another dom gives him orders, as he has to fight his magic's instinct to follow that order.  
     - Ragnor and Catarina are dominates.

 

 **Seelies:**  
    - Seelies are more free with their sexuality and dynamics and tend to be switches.  
    - Meliorn is a switch, but he does have some submissive urges.

 

 **Werewolves, Vampires and Shadowhunters:**  
         - Unlike Warlocks and Seelies, they don’t have one specific dynamic, being doms, subs and switches.

 **Doms:**  
Shadowhunters:

  * \- Alexander Lightwood
  * \- Jace Wayland (Herondale)
  * \- Lydia Branwell
  * \- Marcus Sunmoon
  * \- Valentine Morgenstern
  * \- Imogen Herondale
  * \- Maryse Lightwood



**Werewolves:**

  * \- Luke Garroway (Greymark)
  * \- Maia Roberts



**Vampires:**

  * \- Emmett Hewlett
  * \- Camille Belcourt



 

**Submissives:**

  
**Shadowhunters:**

  * \- Max Lightwood
  * \- Stephanie
  * \- Raj
  * \- Underhill
  * \- Robert Lightwood



**Werewolves:**  
-

**Vampires:**

  * \- Simon Lewis



 

**Switches:**

  * \- Izzy Lightwood (more dominate, but likes to indulge in her submissive side too)
  * \- Clary Fray (Fairchild) (more dominant, but is not afraid to use her subs side to manipulate doms)
  * \- Hodge Starkweather (no preference, but due to years of emotional abuse at Valentine has become more    submissive and easily lead)
  * \- Jocelyn Fray( Fairchild) (Like her daughter, more dominant but not afraid to use her submissive side to      get what she wants)




End file.
